Tyler Breeze
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Penticton, British Columbia, Canada | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Mattias Clement (January 19, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the ring name Tyler Breeze. He is a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Power Zone Wrestling (2007–2010) He made his debut for Power Zone Wrestling in 2007 under the ring name "Mattias Wild". His first match on 25 April 2007 was against Rage O´Reilly, he defeated him accomplishing his first win. Clement wrestled there till June 8, 2008 when he left the promotion to join Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. In April Clement wrestled 72 Hours at Wrestling with hunger, it was from April 2 2pm to April 5 2pm, this event was at NWA ECCW Port Coquitlam, British Columbia. At this event Clement made his debut for ECCW. At May 2 Clement won a match against Alex Plexis to qualify for the first round of the 2009 Pacific Cup, he lost then in the first round to Billy Suede on 6 June 2009. On 5 September 2009 he lost a Tag Team Match with Dan Myers against the team of Jamie Diaz and Nick Price, it was a first round match for the ECCW Tag Team Championship, which Clement lost. The teams feuded against each other with the better outcome for Nick Price and Jamie Diaz who called themselves "The Icons". On October 3, 2009 Clement wrestled his last match before he went to Prairie Wrestling Alliance for ECCW against "Ravenous" Randy Myers which he lost. While he was a wrestler for ECCW he also was trained by Lance Storm in Calgary, Alberta. After he competed in the Prairie Wrestling Alliance, he came back for a last match on 11 September 2010 which he lost to Billy Suede. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territories (2010–present) Clement made his debut for Florida Championship Wrestling on December 2, 2010 at a live event. After going through several ring names, Clement made his television debut as Mike Dalton on the July 17, 2011 episode of FCW TV in a loss to Alexander Rusev. He earned his first win in FCW on 17 November 2011 against Peter Orlov On 15 December, Dalton won a Battle Royal to earn the right to compete for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship He challenged Leo Kruger but lost the match. Dalton won the FCW Heavyweight Championship on 2 February 2012 when he defeated Kruger. His reign lasted 21 days and he lost the rematch and the belt to Kruger. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling, Dalton debuted on the rebooted WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he teamed with CJ Parker in a loss to the Ascension (Kenneth Cameron and Conor O'Brian). On the August 1, 2012 episode of NXT, Dalton teamed with Jason Jordan and defeated the team of Hunico and Camacho. On the August 29 episode of NXT, Dalton and Jordan lost in a rematch against Hunico and Camacho. On the July 24, 2013 episode of NXT, Clement debuted a new gimmick, playing a narcissistic model called Tyler Breeze. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spinning Heel Kick *'Signature moves' **Multiple kick variations ***Missile dropkick ***Spinning wheel ***Superkick ***Dropkick ***Enziguri *'Entrance Music' **"Are You In" by Say When (NXT; 2012) **'"Good Dirty Fun"' by William Werwath (NXT; 2013–present) *'Nicknames' **"Prince Pretty"August 13 Tyler Breeze was referred to this after his victory by one of the announcers **"The Gorgeous One" Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Leakee *'Prairie Wrestling Alliance' ** PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Dan Myers See also *Mattias Clement's event history External links *Mike Dalton profile at GENICKBRUCH.com Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions